erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha, Riku
Past Riku's Past was more than most can bare. His life as a child was perfect. He had his Father and Mother always there for him. Riku loved them with all his heart. They were Uchiha's as well, but they would have never put a title on their names, let alone there only son. They were proud to be Riku's parents, always on and on of what a great person he'd be in his future. All of that, was about to come to an end. On Riku's 7th birthday, Slave traders found his home, looking for young people to make money off of. Riku was gold to them, as they had been watching them for a while. They swarmed around his house, destroying much of Everything they had owned. In a attempt to protect Riku, they made a last stand. His father and mother both jumped in the space between the slave trading bandits and Riku. There eyes glew red as they stared there opponents down. It was a futile attempt. In front of Riku, both his parents were cut down. Riku's eyes began to change the moment they fell to the ground. Tears ran down his cheeks, like a never ending river. His eyes had become red as well. He gritted his teeth as he charged at the bandits. The bandits were shocked to know he was an Uchiha, in cluding his parents One of them struck Riku in his stomach with so much force, it knocked Riku out cold. They took him. Riku spent a year as a prisoner, beaten and hurt with a heavy work and little food and water. Riku's eyes had become cold...and lost. Later during that time, Riku would be saved by an Anbu from Konoha. Being saved, he surpressed his memory subconsiously, living a new life in Konoha without a past. The Anbu asked Riku his name and he told him, not remembering his last name. The anbu stated, "Tatsuke." In a brash, and heavy voice. From that day, Riku became Riku Tatsuke. 5 Years Later... Riku begins a new life, Enrolling in the academy. 6/16/2013 Feb. 21 Riku attends a class that wasn't very entertaining. The class was full of loud people. He did gain a scroll on Konoha's history before walking out of class a bit early. He planned on Reading over it to learn more about his adoptive homeland. Later that evening Out of nowhere, Bandits attacked the academy, taking a hostage. Riku teamed up with a guy named Kai and a few others. He was successful in taking down one of the bandits only to find out, It was all a test. Riku did not like the fact of people tricking him into thinking comrades were in danger, but it was over now. As it ended Riku met an man named Tau Uchiha, one of the men who played a role as a bandit Riku fought. His last name triggered a head trauma in Riku. He saw a man and a woman smiling towards him as the pain stopped. He didn't know what that was, but he wondered... Category:People